Let's Get Alphabetical
by gnbrules
Summary: Twenty-six themes, one for each letter of the alphabet. 100 words per chapter. Friendships and humor galore, with the occasional dose of angst and Shules content thrown in. Spoilers and warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Ache

**Let's Get Alphabetical**

**Summary: Twenty-six themes. 100 words each. Friendships and humor galore, with the occasional dose of angst and Shules content. Spoilers and warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter. **

**A/N: I didn't feel like doing a real challenge, but I did feel like doing some drabbles, so I wrote this. The themes came pretty much off the top of my head, give or take a few words, but once I settled on a theme for each letter, I stuck with it. Feel free to come up with your own version using my themes, if you are so inclined. I'd love to see what other people come up with. :)**

**Spoilers: Tuesday The 17****th****. **

_Ache_

It was over.

It was finally, officially – legally – over.

The papers signed, the goodbyes said and done.

And God, it hurt.

His saving grace is the thought of tomorrow, the possibility of a happy ending sometime in the future – a moment beyond this night.

Because tonight, he's letting himself feel the pain and loss he had been trying to numb with unrealistic dreams of reconciliation and second chances.

He lies in bed and stretches his arm out to fill her place.

The place she used to have beside him, so long ago.

Tonight, for once, he lets himself miss her.

**A/N: Reviews are great. **


	2. Bold

**Bold**

Stealing from his dad is practically second nature. More often than not, it's actually _stealing back _rather than outright theft. The BB gun, the X-box, the pogo stick.

So it doesn't really count. No big deal.

And stealing from Gus isn't really stealing. It's just borrowing from a best friend (with limited intention to return).

So that doesn't count, either.

But stealing from Lassie?

That takes courage. That takes guts.

Lassie is a great shot with a gun, has a short fuse, and is just looking for a reason to shoot Shawn.

"_Spencer, where the hell are my handcuffs?!" _


	3. Cartoon

**Cartoon**

The phone rings. Gus answers, listens intently for a moment, then replies quickly. "We'll be right over, Chief." he assures her.

"Shawn, come on." he says. "The Chief has a case for us."

Shawn, who is laying on the couch and watching television, doesn't even look up. "Tell her we'll be there in a half hour."

"She wants us now, Shawn. Why would we wait for a half hour?"

"I've never seen this one before!"

Gus glances at the television, then rolls his eyes. "Dude...you are way too old for _The Fairly Oddparents."_


	4. Distance

**Distance**

To anyone but the two Spencers, the glares might be deadly. Dark emotions swirl in their eyes.

"I'm not _going._"

"Shawn, I trained you for this!"

Shawn won't be controlled by his father anymore. He's not going to the Academy. That's final. He will never be a police officer. And it's time his dad knew it.

"You say you trained me, Dad? I never asked for that. All I wanted was a father. And you know what? I can't do this anymore."

That's the fight that makes Shawn _run. _

That's the beginning of the distance between them.


	5. Earth

**Earth**

At age nine, they have a mud fight. Shawn pushes Gus into the mud as a joke, and Gus drags him down. Slopping handfuls of wet dirt, shoved in faces and staining clothes.

Henry didn't let them into the house after that, not before hosing them off (scowling and lecturing all the while).

Twenty years later, they arrive at Henry's door, soaked and coated in mud.

"We were helping the cops chase a perp. Tripped into the mud..."

Henry went to get the hose, but missed the fist bump and grins. They were never too old for _some_ things.

**A/N: Perhaps slightly out of character for Gus, at least, to participate in a mud fight. But if Shawn pushed him down again, he'd probably take his revenge just like he would have as a kid. :P **


	6. Flood

**Flood**

He never should have agreed to watch that chick-flick with her. And not even _just _a chick-flick. A tear-jerker.

He should have put his foot down and made her rent a comedy. Romantic even. He can handle that.

But he never expected his _cop-girlfriend-that-sees-death-and-gets-shot-at-basically-everyday _to cry over a movie.

Now she's sniffling into a Kleenex and he's out of his element.

"You okay, Jules?"

"Uh-huh." she says, but the tears are still there. "S-sorry."

He smiles, puts his hand to her cheek, and wipes away a tear. "It's okay. You're still not as bad as Gus."

**A/N: The use of the dashes had always been intended, but makes this 'technically' over 100 words. But I'm following the ruling of my Open Office word counter. :P**


	7. Grief

**A/N: One of the occasional doses of angst. **

**Warnings: Major character death. **

**Grief**

There is a funeral today.

The grief surrounds Lassiter. It swallows him up, drags him down. It's everywhere, evident on every face.

O'Hara is crying again, and it's rare to see her smile anymore.

Guster is staring far past the coffin and into the distance. He looks lost and empty. It's weird to see him without his usual companion.

Mr. Spencer just sits, unnaturally still. When he does move, it is slow and zombie-like.

Lassiter isn't sure if anyone is looking at _him. _

And if they notice his tears, they say nothing, because they're too busy wiping away their own.


	8. Hello

**A/N: Shawn/Juliet pairing. This was originally a longer oneshot, but really, all those words were unnecessary. :P **

**Spoilers: More of a reference/quote from Lights, Camera, Homicidio than an actual spoiler. **

**Hello**

It's a serious move, not a whimsical impulse. She wants to date Shawn.

Shawn is single again, and they flirt again. She wants more this time.

She's at her apartment. There's a box in the freezer and she knows what to do.

Because he told her.

It's one line that sticks out in her memory...

The phone's against her ear. She's nervous.

"Hello, Jules. What's up?"

"Shawn...I'm here at my apartment and...I have Pudding Pops."

There's a pause. She wonders if he even remembers...

"I'll be right over."

She smiles – they can work it out from there.


	9. Intuition

**Intuition**

He was outnumbered.

One in front, one on his left.

His gun was drawn. It didn't matter.

The enemy was smirking, gloating.

But..

Lassiter felt it.

He didn't see or hear her, but he knew she was hidden among the trees to his right.

Mental count: 1-2-3.

"Now!" Lassiter dove down and tossed his gun in a graceful arc.

Remarkably, Juliet caught it. Before anyone knew it, she had fired two separate weapons.

The projectiles hit their marks.

Gus just sighed with defeat, but Shawn scowled down at the blue paint splotch on his vest. "Damn, they're good."

**A/N: I've decided they're in a paintball war as a team-building exercise for the Department. Plus, I wanted to show Lassie and Juliet's ability to be awesome and totally in tune with each other. ;) **


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

When Johnathan Vick arrives at the station, Carlton nods politely at him.

John smiles back, but is distracted by the little girl clinging to his hand. "Daddy, I can't wait to surprise Mommy for her birthday lunch!"

"Me neither, sweetie."

Carlton watches the little girl skip at her father's side.

Despite what most people assumed (his ex-wife included), Carlton always wanted kids. A son he could teach to fish and shoot. A daughter he could kiss goodnight.

_Daddy._

Sometimes, when happy families are shoved under his nose...Carlton can't help but feel that he's missing out on something wonderful.


	11. Killer

**A/N: I apologize in advance for this double dose of Lassiter. I usually try to spread out the chapters between different characters, but I wrote these out of order and wasn't paying attention. By the time I was done, I wasn't willing to give either one up. I also apologize for the repeated theme of 'children' in this one, but it is in no way connected to the last chapter (although that hardly makes it any less horrible). **

**Warnings: T Rating, at least. Dark themes, references to violence against children, angst. Basically, turn away if you want anything happy...  
**

**Killer**

Lassiter stares at the suspect's dark eyes, and he knows without a doubt that he is staring straight into evil.

"You killed her. Eight years old. You're a monster." The words are vile in Lassiter's mouth, ripped from his chest. God, he wants to shove this man against a wall and put a gun to his heart and make him feel _terror. _

The suspect smiles. "Prove it."

Something cold and hard settles itself in Lassiter's stomach. A grim line tightens in his forehead, and his eyes burn. Hatred floods him, along with a steady determination.

"I will."

**A/N: I am so sorry for this level of angst. It won't get any worse than that, though, and there will be happiness coming up if that's any consolation. :)  
**


	12. Lost

**Lost**

Henry is pretty good at hide-and-seek. Actually, he's terrible at hiding (he's way too big to fit in most of the good places), but he's great at seeking his son.

But this time, he can't find Shawn.

He's looked everywhere. Where is he?

A ripple of fear strikes him. Did Shawn go outside? Did someone...?

"Shawn? I give up!"

"Yes!"

Henry follows the sound to Shawn's room. He looks around to see the hamper tilt forward and hit the floor, his son squirming out of the tight space.

"I win!"

Henry smiles. "Good hiding spot, Kid."

**A/N: A laundry hamper is a very good hiding spot: I know from experience...although it does take a certain level of dedication, particularly if you have to squeeze yourself into an uncomfortable position. ;) **


	13. Mess

**Mess**

Even at age five, Burton Guster loved order.

His room had never once been messy.

Until the first day Shawn Spencer came over to play.

That day, Shawn and Burton would play with one toy for all of five minutes before Shawn declared boredom.

Shawn would pull another toy out from the toy box. And another. And another.

Soon, the floor was littered with puzzle pieces, toy cars, Legos.

After Shawn left, Burton Guster was left with a messy room, a new name, and the closest thing to a panic attack he had ever felt in five years of life.

**A/N: One of my personal favorites, just because Shawn and Gus are so adorable as kids...**


	14. New

**New**

Juliet loves her family.

But she sometimes feels...smothered.

Her parents are supportive, but sometimes too involved.

Her brothers can be a nightmare of over-protectiveness.

There are expectations in the community that she will settle down quickly, become a house-wife like her mother.

Despite her degree and the fact that domesticity never held much appeal for her.

So when she steps on the California-bound plane, she knows it isn't just about leaving a department, where condescension to her age and gender were the norm. It isn't about leaving her family, either.

It's just about starting over and being her own person.


	15. Open

**Spoilers: Reference to Nine Lives. **

**Open**

Buzz knows better, really. He knows Lassiter doesn't care about his personal problems. He knows he could talk to anyone else...

But...

He sits in front of the Head Detective, who glares in a get-to-the-point sort of way.

He tried this once before; it didn't work. He shouldn't be trying again, but he is.

"Franny and I are having problems."

Lassiter doesn't like this, but his memory flashes with the image of McNab, being forced to...

Lassiter holds onto the regret. He's not good at this, but his past mistakes linger. He'll try, this time around.

"I'm listening."

**A/N: This would probably never happen, for quite a few reasons...aw well, just suspend disbelief. :P **


	16. Push

**Push**

Gus's eyes sting from staring at the computer screen for far too long. The clock reads 1:30, and all he wants to do is sleep.

But he has to finish this paper...to _graduate._

College wasn't supposed to be this hard.

In a moment of wild thinking, he considers quitting. He wants to give up.

In his head, he hears voices. His parents, his own, but louder than even that, _Shawn's. _

"_Dude, I don't care where I am at the time. I'm coming to your graduation."_

If he doesn't graduate, Shawn has no reason to come...

Wearily, Gus continues typing.


	17. Quick

**Quick**

He'd always remember the first time she impressed him.

It happened during their first on-foot chase as partners. They'd been trying to apprehend a suspect, running full-out over sidewalks and through back-alleys.

Lassiter had been exerting every ounce of his energy.

And she kept up with him.

His stride was much longer.

But she was fast.

She could keep up.

Later, he would be stunned again and again by her abilities and skill.

Later, he would be thankful, a thousand times over, that she was his partner.

But in the beginning, she was just quick, and he was just impressed.

**A/N: I'm currently obsessed with these two, as well as completely in love with Lassiter...**


	18. Run

**Run**

Henry expects Shawn to run after the first month. Then the second, then the third. Shawn always runs when he gets too bored with just one job. He always runs away when things get too difficult.

But then a year passes and Henry's secretly impressed.

He thinks – and hopes – that this will be the job that sticks. Because even though he still doesn't approve, it's _something_.

Shawn's stayed at one job for a whole year, and yet...

Henry still worries that one day soon, he'll just pick up and leave.

Again.

And once again, his son will leave him behind.


	19. Shallow

**Shallow**

"Dude, I'm drowning!"

From his place on the beach, Gus laughed. Only Shawn would think to say dude _before _calling out for help.

Gus watched as McNab sprang into action, moving quickly into the surf.

With strong movements, Buzz swam, dragging a floating device with him. He managed to get Shawn onto the floating board and pull him back to shore.

Once on the sand: "Thanks again for helping me train to be a volunteer lifeguard, Shawn..."

"Anything for you, Buzz. Except for the mouth-to-mouth part. Gus told me he wants to volunteer for that..."

"Shawn!"

**A/N: There just wasn't enough Buzz for my liking. ;) **


	20. Try

**Try**

She tells him to wear the dark blue shirt. He grumbles, scowls, and puts it on.

She tells him what to talk about, and what not to talk about. He rolls his eyes, argues, but makes a mental list of everything she says.

She reminds him to talk about _her_, focus on _her_ life.

A question he can't hold back, "Do you really think she'll like me?"

"Of course."

He swallows, holds flowers tighter in his fist. Dating is stressful. But he's got his partner to give him advice (he trusts her completely), and he's ready to try.

**A/N: First off, it should be no surprise by now that I keep going back to this friendship, considering how I awesome I find it. Secondly, this is actually a shortened snippet version of a chapter story/series of stories in which I give Lassie a viable OC love interest (with the help of Juliet). That one was written because of my desperate desire to give that guy a chance at a happy ending. I'll consider posting that one eventually, maybe after I finish this one off. All I know is that putting Lassie on dates and making him fall in love is super fun to write. ;) **


	21. Used

**Spoiler: reference to Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead**

**Used**

Karen likes to think that she deserves this position, and most of the time, she believes it.

She's worked hard all her life, and here she is.

But...

Her title comes with a reminder:

_Interim. _

With no guarantee of permanency, she knows that she is just an extended replacement. As the date of her ultimatum draws closer, with no word from the mayor, she feels like a pawn in a chess game: used and likely to be given up without so much as a second glance.

She loves her job, wants to stay. But it's no longer up to her.


	22. Violent

**Violent**

They used various sorts of trickery (promises of free beer and pizza among them) to get the two over for the party.

The bet was Gus's idea, but only Shawn knows about it.

So now, fists flash through the air.

"You hit like a girl."

"You hit like an old geezer..."

The battle of the century is occurring right before Shawn and Gus's eyes.

Shawn was betting on Lassie to win, while Gus was betting wholeheartedly on Henry.

When Lassiter threw the final, fatal punch, Henry scowled at the wii-mote clutched within his fist. "We're playing again."

**A/N: This was once part of a longer chapter story, but after forever of sitting on my computer, it became increasingly apparent that this was the only part I cared about. This time, 100 words really was the perfect fit. :) **


	23. White

**A/N: Shules**

**White**

He'd always been a little commitment-phobic.

Marriage was a concept that scared him.

It was being tied down, restrained, locked in: all things Shawn simply couldn't handle.

But then...the right girl turned all his preconceived notions into mush.

He started falling, hard.

After only a few months of dating, he would dream about her.

But this dream was not just about Juliet. It was about Juliet, dressed in flowing white, a smile on her face.

It was about him, looking sharp in a suit with Gus as best man.

It was about love.

And every time, he woke up smiling.


	24. Xenon

**Xenon**

Gus had never been much inclined to cheat. He studies; he's a good, responsible student. Shawn isn't.

But as he sits in chemistry class, his mind is suddenly blank as he stares at the Periodic Table of Elements that he is supposed to be filling in as a part of the test. He's finished most of it, but there are a couple that still allude him.

Shawn is filling stuff in fast. Gus scowls. All Shawn really had to do was look at it once or twice and it's burned into his memory...

Guiltily, his eyes stray to Shawn's paper.


	25. Young

**Young**

Gus arrives at Shawn's house early, grinning ear to ear.

When Shawn opens the door, he takes one look at Gus and groans.

"Gus, don't say it."

More than anything, Shawn doesn't want Gus to say it. Because saying it makes it real and irretrievable. He doesn't want it to be true. Ever.

Gus smirks. "Shawn, I don't know why you don't want me to say --"

"Gus!" Shawn warns. He moves to cover his ears with his hands, but Gus shoves his present at him before he can do so.

"Happy 40th Birthday, Shawn."

**A/N: So, I jumped from past to future. Shawn isn't too thrilled by the idea. Only one more to go! **


	26. Zoo

**Zoo**

The holding cells are filled to near-maximum capacity.

Shawn is spouting visions, but no one can hear him.

Lassiter is shouting.

O'Hara is frantically filling out paperwork and searching for her handcuffs simultaneously.

Buzz was last seen hiding out in the men's room.

Henry Spencer came to drop off something for Shawn and is now lecturing his son, who ignores him.

Gus stubs his toe and curses creatively.

Everyone is on a different road, going a million miles per hour. All is chaos.

And the Chief Karen Vick? Well, she just has a biting headache.

Her vacation is long overdue.

**A/N: These have been ridiculously fun to write. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Although I'm done with drabbles for now, I've got a lot of things waiting to be posted...including my longer version of "Try" (entitled Dating 101) and I'm pretty sure I'm going to put up my story entitled "Nobody Needs to Know" which has short chapters for each character. And both of _ those _have sequels/companions...so yeah, look out for those if you're interested. Because, it's come to the point where I'm obviously too obsessed to stop writing. :P **


End file.
